The present disclosure and embodiments thereof are in the field of a mechanical pressing instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, which is capable of simultaneously pressing different connectors into circuit boards.
Press-fit machines have been used to press connectors into circuit boards to provide so-called “press-fit” type connections. Typically, for the “press-fit” type connections, a connector having contact pins and a circuit board having respective holes for receiving the contact pins are pressed together to meet certain mechanical and electrical connection requirement. In operation, the press-fit machines provide forces and motions that move the contact pins of the connector into the receiving holes of the circuit board, respectively.
One existing problem with the known press-fit machines is that connectors of different modules cannot be pressed at the same time. Moreover, when the same modular connectors are being pressed, each individual connector's fitting curve cannot be obtained independently. Rather, a single fitting curve associated with all modular connectors, which is normally of a low accuracy, can be obtained. In operation, one type of modular connectors, which have the same or similar parameters, may be pressed at a same time. As known in the industry, the fitting curves obtained during the operation of the press-fit machines contain the most critical parameters of the press-fitting operation. The single fitting curve of the plurality of modular connectors is apparently inadequate for discerning and monitoring the operation status of the press-fit machines with respect to each individual modular connector. For example, during operation, the same pressing force proper for one modular connector may not be proper for another modular connector in the same group. As a result, the quality of the final products cannot be ensured. Moreover, in the production line of circuit devices, the press-fitting station has gradually become the bottle neck, which impacts the capacity of the entire production line. In addition, different press-fit machines specialized for specific modular connectors may be needed in the production line, which apparently affects the efficiency of the production line.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove with respect to the conventional press-fit machines and their operations.